Curhatan Henry
by elfgi
Summary: Hanya sebuah curhatan aneh dari seorang pelajar yang bernama Henry Lau. eps. "Satnight" /Mind to read and review ?/


**Author : Minky**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, diriku hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Henry Lau**

**Genre: Humor(?) ..**

**Warning : Alur kecepatan, Tidak sesuai Bahasa yg seharusnya(?), Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo's, Don't Plagiat, Don't Bashing, & Don't SILENT READERS..**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah curhatan aneh dari seorang pelajar yang bernama Henry Lau.**

** : H.O.T – Candy**

**DANGEROUS :**

FF ini memiliki efek samping(?), yaitu dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala dan perut mules/?

**-DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-**

"**Curhatan Henry" : Satnight .  
**

Saturday 25/01/2015, 07:12 PM

#Dikamar

Ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang terbaring dikasurnya, dengan wajah ngenes.

"Kenapa sih malam ini kagak ujan aje ! Huft... Sadnight . " Kata laki-laki itu diatas kasurnya, dengan gusar.

"Henry! Lu kagak boleh begini.. Ntar, lu dikira jones. Argghh.. EMAKK!" Teriaknya frustasi(?) sambil mengusap mukanya dengan kasar.

"KENAPA HENRY ?" Balas emaknya dari luar kamar.

"Eh... KAGAK APE MAK!" Teriak Henry lagi. 'Buset.. Dengar aje si emak... Hmmm, jalan kemana ya malam ini ?' Batinnya.

"Kalau gue jalan malem.. Ntar dikira, gue spesiesnya kelelawar sama tetangga sebelah. Ah, gue kemasjid aje dah.. Ngaji, sama ustad Siwon. Itung-itung dapat pahala dimalam minggu." Henry pun bangkit dari kasurnya dengan riang gembira, lalu dia menganti bajunya dengan baju koko.

CKLEK~

"Loh, Henry mau kemana ?" Tanya emaknya Henry, heran karna anaknya menggunakan baju koko sambil membawa al-quran.

"Henry, mau ngaji dimesjid mak."

"Kemarin, kamu bilang kalau malam ini libur ngaji.. Soalnya ustad Siwon, lagi ada acara tamat'an dirumahnya pak Yunho." Kata emaknya Henry.

"Siapa yang tamat'an mak ?"

"Anaknya.. Si Changmin, Hen."

"Oh itu.." Setelah Henry ngomong begitu ke emaknya. Dia langsung pergi ke ruangan 'keramat'nya (read: kamar). Sedangkan emaknya si Henry, cuma bisa natap dengan muka sedih/? dari belakang punggungnya.

'Itu anakku kah ?' Batin emaknya.

~Skip Time~

Henry POV_

07:46 PM

#Dikamar

CKLEK~

Anjir.. Gue baru inget kalau hari ini libur ngaji ! Asem, pasti malam ini kaum adam banyak yang ngapelin kerumah pacarnya. Lah gue ? Siapa yang mau diapelin coba, Kunti ? .. Nasib orang jomblo. T.T

Kagak sengaja mata gue tertuju dengan laptop gue yang bermerk TOS**BA, yang berada diatas meja belajar gue.

"Apa, buat video tentang pengalaman terabsurd gue, aje atau.." Gumam laki-laki itu.

"Ah, buat aje dah. Daripada gue ngejones. Update-update status ngak jelas di_facebook_. Mending gue buat video, masukkan ke_youtube_, trus jadi terkenal deh gue. Asekk.." Kata gue sambil, turn-on kan laptop.

"Buka webcamp, trus klik yang untuk ngerekam video."

'Aduh, kenapa gue masih pake nih baju.. Jadi kurang kerenkan gue. Tapi.. Kagak ape lah, gue masih tetep ganteng juga kok, hehehe...' Kata gue dalam hati.

"Ekhem, ekhem.. Assalamualaikum, nama gue Henry. Gue sekolah di SMK, ELF High School, kelas 10 jurusan Teknik Informatika. Gue pengen cerita'in pengalaman ter-absurd sepanjang sejarah indonesia(?). Ok, pasti lu kira kalau gue itu lebay, aneh, dan terlalu alay sekarang. Tapi inilah gue. Dan lo harus terima(?) itu."

"Ok tanpa banyak bacot dari gue, silahkan disimak ... "

#Flashback

""

Normal POV_

Monday 20/01/2015,

06:46 AM

Suasana pagi dikota Seoul waktu itu, sedikit dingin .. Membuat siapapun, enggan turun dari kasurnya. Seperti seorang pemuda itu, dia hanya bermalas-malasan dikasur empuknya tanpa berniat untuk bangun.

TOKK TOKKK TOK~

"Henry bangun! Kamu mau terlambat!" Teriak seorang wanita dari luar kamar pemuda itu yang diduga(?) adalah ibunya.

"Iya mak! Aku bangun!" Balas Henry kesal, lalu dia bangkit dari kasurnya.

~Skip time~

#Diruang tamu

06:57 AM

"Gue telat... Gue telat... Gue telat!" Kata Henry panik, sambil memakai kaus kakinya.

"Mampus.. Siapa suruh bangun kesiangan." Sindir ibunya yang berada disamping Henry.

"Biarin aja... Berangkat dulu mak." Kata Henry singkat, sambil keluar dari rumahnya. Lalu, dia berhenti didepan motor maticnya yang berada digarasi.

"Keep fast..." Gumamnya sambil memandangi motornya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

1 Menit

3 Menit

5 Menit ...

"Ok.." Gumamnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari motor tersebut. Sambil, mengangukkan kepalanya.

Setelah dia rasa cukup puas untuk memandangi motor maticnya. Dia pun pergi kesekolah dengan motor maticnya.

~Skip time~

Henry POV_

#Dijalan

07:00 AM

Selagi gue masih dijalan, gue pengen cerita sedikit sama kalian tentang peraturan disekolah gue, yang ketat pake banget. Sanking ketatnya bikin gue nyesek. -_-

Pertama, disekolah gue itu.. Wajib sudah ada disekolah jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit (07:15). 'Sedangkan gue jam segini masih dijalan-" .' Dan kalau sampai terlambat dua kali, orang tuanya bakal dipanggil. 'Please, gue udah telat empat kali, tapi gue selalu lolos dari surat panggilan. Kalau sampai gue terlambat lagi hari ini, gue kagak bakal bisa lolos lagi. T.T'

Yang kedua, disekolah gue.. Masuk sekolahnya jam tujuh pagi, dan pulangnya jam tiga sore. 'Menurut gue, ini menyiksa murid, mentang-mentang kurikulum baru(?), belajarnya delapan jam sehari. Trus dalam sehari dapat pr, dan prnya pun itu kagak cuma satu. Misalnya nih hari, gue ada tiga mata pelajaran, nah kemungkinan.. Gue dapat tiga atau dua pr. Dan besoknya, pr itu harus dikumpul, -_- . Ini penyiksaan secara ngak langsung(?). Benar begitu, sodara-sodara/?'

Yang ketiga, seragamnya kagak boleh beda. 'Misalnya hari jum'at, sekolah gue make batik dan bawah'annya harus celana atau rok putih. Nah masalahnya. Waktu itu gue salah make celana, yang gue pakai itu celana abu-abu bukan putih. Padahal gue udah bilang sama guru matematika gue. Kalau celana putih gue itu dicuci, tapi dia kagak mau dengerin penjelasan gue. Dia malah nyuruh gue bikin surat pernyataan, sekali lagi gue ngelanggar. Orang tua gue bakal dipanggil -_- .'

Ok, gue udah cerita'in sedikit tentang peraturan disekolah gue yang uhuk.. 'tercinta' uhuk.

Back to street(?)

Pagi ini gue telat, gegara gue kesiangan.. Maklumlah anak SoMed, tidurnya tengah malam. Kalian tau kagak SoMed itu apa ? SoMed sama dengan Social Media.

Sekarang gue lagi dijalan menuju sekolah 'tercinta', dengan motor matic kesayangan gue.

"Sial." Jerit gue dalam hati. Asem, kenapa harus pake macet segala sih. Bisa telat gue ini, please gue butuh _dewi fortune_ sekarang.

Gue pengen liat jam tangan yang ada ditangan kiri gue. Tapi, gue takut. Kenapa gue takut ? Gue punya dua alasan. Yang pertama, gue takut bakal ngak fokus dan akhirnya tabrakan(?), bagaimana pun juga, gue kagak mau mati muda. Apa kata orang kalau gue mati muda, misalnya nih "Eh, lu tau kagak Henry anaknya dari . Dia meninggal gara-gara tabrakan lo. Kasiankan, umurnya masih muda gitu, trus ibunya belum punya keturunan dari Henry, duh, saya turut berduka aja untuk keluarga Lau." Jangan sampai ini kejadian beneran. Yang kedua, kagak elit bangetkan kalau gue tiba-tiba kena serangan jantung dan terkapar dijalan raya gegara jamnya udah menunjuk'an pukul tujuh lewat yang artinya gue udah terlambat. -_-

Setelah gue melewati zona 'dilema'. Gue memutuskan untuk ngeliat jam tangan gue. Gue kagak perduli apa yang bakal terjadi ntar, yang penting gue harus tau, sekarang jam berapa.

07:09 AM

"Emakk! Anakmu, Henry pasti telat! PASTI !" Teriak gue dalam hati. Kagak mungkinkan, gue teriak ditengah jalan kayak tarzan, orang pasti bakal ngira kalau gue itu gila, padahal gue kan waras. Mau ditaruh dimana coba, muka gue yang ganteng ini, kalau sampai itu terjadi. Amit-amit. -"

Gue pasrah, gue kagak tau, apa yang bakalan terjadi sama gue, kalau sudah sampai disekolah 'tercinta'. Hanya Tuhan lah yang tahu.

~Skip Time~

#Disekolah

07:30 AM

Sekarang gue sudah sampai disekolah dengan selamat, dan disambut oleh guru kesiswaan gue didepan gerbang. Untungnya aje gue kagak sendiri. Ada lima orang yang terlambat, ditambah gue jadi enam.

"Kenapa kamu terlambat ?" Tanya itu guru, pas gue udah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku kesiangan." Jawab gue jujur, karena emang kenyataan begitu. Gue juga males bohong, percuma juga bohong tetep aja kan gue dapet hukuman dari guru kesiswaan gue.

Back to cerita~

"Selalu aja kesiangan.. Ngak ada alasan lain kamu?!" Bentak itu guru, gue sih santai aja.

"Emang aku kesiangan kok, mau alasan apa lagi pak ?" Jawab gue sekenanya, hari ini gue bener-bener badmood. -_-

"Dasar ngak sopan! Kalau bicara dengan orang yang lebih tua itu harus pake 'Saya. Jangan 'Aku' ! ... " Gue diem dan ngedengerin dia ngebacot, seperti dipepatah(?) 'Masuk kuping kanan, Keluar kuping kiri'.

'Bodo amat, mau lo ngatain gue apa kek. Gue kagak perduli.. Mending gue on LINE, daripada harus ngedengerin bacotan lo.' Batin gue kesel.

"Yang terlambat. Baris didepan ruang osis sekarang." Kata tuh guru setelah dia ngerasa puas 'nyeramahin' gue.

~Skip Time~

#Depan ruang osis

07:32 AM

Hai, sekarang gue udah didepan ruang osis. Sumpah, gue diliatin sama beberapa(?) orang yang lagi upacara gegara gue terlambat. Untungnya aje kagak ditengah lapangan, kalau ditengah lapangan ? Mau ditaruh dimana muka gue, kawan.

Kagak lama ada guru kesiswaan dateng bawa kertas. Dia nyatat nama-nama yang terlambat plus ditanyain 'kamu udah berapa kali terlambat ?'. Please, ini gue harus jawab apa. T.T

Setelah selesai dia catet nama lima orang itu, sekarang waktunya giliran gue yang ditanya'in.

"Ini, bapak hapal ini namanya. **Henry Lau **jurusan **TI 2**" Buset, dia nyebut nama gue penuh penekanan, sodara-sodara. Asem-" .

"..."

"Sudah berapa kali kamu terlambat ?"

"Ngak tau. Lupa." Padahal sih.. Gue inget, tapi pura-pura lupa. *jangan ditiru, kawan.*

"Kamu ini sudah terlambat lima kali. Mau sampai berapa kali kamu terlambat ?!" Tanya bapaknya ngak santai.

'Sampai berapa kali yak... Hmmm.' Jawab gue dalam hati.

"Begini aja, panggil orang tuamu kesekolah."

"Apa ?!" Kata gue kaget, enak banget bapaknya bilang 'panggil orang tuamu' dengan wajah watadosnya.

"Iya, kamu ini sudah ngak bisa dibiarkan lagi.. Besok bapak mau ketemu sama orang tua, kamu."

'Asem, gue harus apa ini... Please GOD! HELP MEE!' Gue teriak sekenceng-kencengnya... Dalam hati.

"Sekarang kalian berenam bersihkan koridor sekolah." Setelah dia ngomong begitu, dia ninggalin gue bersama lima orang yang kagak gue kenal.

'Thanks GOD .' Ucap dalam hati, lalu pergi bersama kelima orang yang kagak gue kenal, kekoridor sekolah.

~Skip time~

08:01 AM

#Didalam kelas

"Hen, lo terlambat again ?" Gue baru masuk udah disambut aje, dengan pertanyaan dari, manusia bergender dua(?).

"Kalau iye kenapa, Mber. Masbuloh ?" Setelah gue ngomong begitu ke dia, gue langusung pergi ketempat duduk gue yang berada dipojok'kan.

"Hen, muka lo kok asem banget. Habis makan apa lu tadi pagi ?" Tanya seonggok makhluk yang keliatannya polos tapi sifat aslinya mirip/? setan.

"Keep smile, Hen." Kata makhluk yang berada disebelahnya sambil berjoget, goyang cesar.

"Gue lagi badmood." Ucap gue singkat, padat, dan jelas.

#Real Life

"Trus gue ..."

Tok Tokk

"Henry ! Kamu ngapain nak, didalam ? Makan malam dulu."

'Asss...sem video gue gagal ! Aish.. Kagak tepat banget sih manggilnya.' Batin gue nelangsa.

"IYE MAK ! BENTAR." Teriak gue dari dalem kamar. "Gagal sudah, anakmu yang ganteng ini jadi terkenal." Gumam gue sambil turn-off kan laptop, dan keluar dengan wajah yang ... no comment.

CEKLEK~

"Hen, kenapa belum ganti baju ? Hen, kenapa mukamu begitu ? Hen-"

"Emakku yang tersayang, yang tercantik, yang terimut.. Nyok kita makan." Kata gue sambil ngajak emak keruang makan. Sebenernya gue kesel kalau ditanya'in lebih dari sekali, tapi karna gue takut dikutuk sama emak jadi batu. Ya, gue kagak jadi kesel.

Sekian dari curhatan gue yang aneh ini.

Wassalam.

**끝****.**

Annyeong..

Nama saya Minky, saya author baru disini..

Maaf kalau saya ngepublish ini ff, dengan alur yang acak-acak'an dan bahasa yang absurd. Tapi mau diapa'in lagi.. jeongmal mianhae. |(_ _)|

Semoga ada dari kalian yang berminat membaca dan meriview cerita yang saya buat ini.

~Thanks~


End file.
